Congratulations
by LinumiIsLove
Summary: Bumi has been an airbender for a few weeks, and has just gotten his robes. He decided to pop by and see Lin to show off a little, and she decides to give him a little surprise as a congratulatory gift! [Explicit sexual content, lemons, smut, whatever your chosen name for it is]


/So there was an image I loved but I hated who they had portrayed with Lin. So I spent a few hours trying my best to edit it and this is what I ended up with:  
41 .media .tumblr e4790713a5baaa63add31072539bd959/ tumblr_niwqibPWSk1sgi7bso1_500 .png (I have to add spaces since fanfiction site garbles links apparently... so just remove the spacing and it'll take you to it, it's linumi nsfw smut) And then I thought "Why stop there?!" So I made a small PWP fic to go along with it. Ta-dah/

After a few weeks of training, Bumi had finally received his air nomad attire. He was thrilled, heading down to show off to Lin even with her at work. As a joke, he stole the cape piece from Tenzin, leaving an IOU note in its place in the closet. He made his way up to her office, letting himself in.

"What do you want Tenz- Bumi? I hardly recognize you!" she stood from her desk and walked over to him. She smirked as she lifted a few pieces of his robes to inspect. "Eh, I like your other uniform more."

He laughed, "It's hardly a uniform…"

"Either way, congratulations. I say we celebrate, don't you?" she smiled, giving him a kiss. He was a little surprised, but went with it, kissing back. They had been going out for quite some time now, but he still hadn't expected it.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked when the kiss broke, her hand taking his and tugging him out of her office. "Where are we-?"

"You'll see." Lin reassured him as he was dragged behind her. They walked through the station a for awhile before she turned, opened a door, and led him inside. It closed behind him and was locked up via her bending.

"What's this?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Interrogation room. Sound proofed. For special cases. And no two-way mirrors. Now then…" she stepped forward and pressed against him, hand dipping into his pants. "What have we here?" she smiled as she grabbed him, giving his member a squeeze.

Bumi gasped when she began stroking, soon she lowered his pants slightly so he was freed. Lin knelt and gave a long lick along his rod before her hand went down and dropped her own bottoms to her knees. She turned around for him, bracing herself on all fours.

"What're you waiting for?" she smiled. Bumi got low and pressed against her wet folds, "Not there, try again." she looked at him with a gleam in her eye. He moved up, his tip pressing her other entrance. She relaxed as best she could, pushing back until he entered.

She was incredibly tight, and her purposefully squeezing herself around him as he tried to press forward made him groan. After a few moments of this slow entering, she had taken his full length, closing her eyes from the feel it all. He slowly pulled back before going forward again until his sack pressed her. Lin's hand went back and kept herself spread for him, now supporting herself on one hand along with her knees.

All Lin could do was hum an "Mmm" as he began to slowly build a rhythm into her tight ring, grunting with effort when he reached a steady pace. He slammed into her, a chorus of 'yes's coming from her lips between gasps. Her wetness began to leak down her inner thigh when she grew close. Lin called his name as she came, tightening even more around him from the climax. Bumi hammered a few final times before he found release, spilling into her as she turned her head to smile at him slightly. The force of it had caused some of his seed spurt out from her, dropping to the floor.

It took a minute for him to finish, slowly sliding himself out as more of his fluid poured out, sliding across her folds to drip into a pool between her knees. He squeezed out the last few drops and let out a long breath, "Damn, Lin…" He caught his breath for a moment, watching her.

She slowly lowered her hands and pulled up her clothes into place. Lin turned around again, taking him in her hand and licking off any stray cum. "Congrats, Bumi." she smiled as she put his member away. "Imagine what'll happen when you get master." she stood up with her hand on her hips and gave a wink.


End file.
